


Tales from the Archive 2

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Tales from the Archive [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bratty Shota TF, Fat - Freeform, Fluff, Frog TF, Futanari, Gross, Koopa Troopa TF, Minionization, Multi, Semi-Twinning, Shortstack TF, Transformation, self-hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Another collection of shorts, unleashed upon the world.
Series: Tales from the Archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162718





	1. Gran to Ilsa Semi-Twinning

“Ilsa? Are you in here?”

Gran knocked on the door to his on-and-off crewmate’s room, only to notice that it didn’t sound locked. Upon entering, it was clear that the Erune had left already. As she usually did, considering her duties to the Society. Even after it had gone through its troublesome dissolution, she still had plenty left to do.

But, as a token of her gratitude, she had left behind the uniform she wore during her time as a fugitive. Granted, it couldn’t exactly be called a uniform, more like a pair of ripped jeans, a sweater and a cloak, but it was still hers. 

Gran picked up the assortment of clothes, slowly scratching the back of his head. Since she had left it behind, it made sense that he could use them as his own… Right? Otherwise she would’ve taken them with her.

With that line of thought, the young brunette stripped down to his bare essentials and slowly put on those long jeans. They were a little loose, but they were still rather cozy. The shirt was much tighter, despite the lack of a prominent bosom, and the cloak really served to complete the look.

Strangely, as soon as he adjusted the waistband of those pants, they felt snugger than ever. It was like he had filled them out in a matter of seconds. His hips definitely felt plusher and bigger. Maybe he was even bigger than her…

But he couldn’t keep his mind focused on that. No, his mind perked towards his fellow skyfarers. A sorry bunch that didn’t follow orders. He needed to whip them all into shape and start their training over from the beginning..!

Gran, now looking more like Ilsa than the military woman ever did, walked out of ‘his room’ as his newly grown Erune ears stuck out from his head. He looked almost like her twin, but that didn’t matter. Not when he had such an important duty to tend to.

He had a crew to discipline. To grind into the dirt, until they were proper soldiers to be proud of...


	2. Bratty Shota TF

“Hey! Stop that! You’re not supposed to get off to watching heroic things! That’s really bad, isn’t it? I mean, unless you’re into cool things, but… is that really something to be horny about?” 

“Okay, you’re still doing it, stop! I can’t transform into my cool Jõtaider forms if you keep being so hard! It’s distracting! It’s even distracting me! So stop it before I have to go over there and stop you myself!”

“Stoooop! Stop being hard! It’s getting to me too! Because you’re hard, I’m getting hard! I already had to stuff Cobra between my thighs to make him shut up, I’ll do it to you too! You’ll choke out and you’ll be sorry!”

“Why don’t you listen to me? Is it because I’m short? Is it because I’ve got this thing between my thighs that looks like your thing? Come on, say something! I don’t wanna be left in the dark like this, it’s the worst!”

“Okay, fine! Since you’re not helping, I guess I’ll just use this stupid thing on you! Yeah! You like that? Having this fat thing all over your face, grinding and leaking? Well, it’s because you’re the worst that I have it. So you better apologize! Otherwise you’re just gonna keep smelling it!”

“Mmm? You said you apologized? Sorry, I don’t remember. All I remember is how gooooood it feels to grind my cock all over you. Ehehehe, ‘s much funner than being a hero. Maybe I should do this to Chimera and Mom too, I’m sure they’ll love it. But you’ll get the most of it, because you always liked seeing my butt when I was all armored up…”

“You want me to stop? Nah! Never! You’re too fun to bully! Open those lips up and kiss it too! If you don’t, I’m gonna tell everyone that you’re a pervert. You’ll be locked away, and I’ll be the only one with the key. And then I can bully you all for myself again!”

“Hero-loving perverts like you are only good for being cock socks anyway, ehehe!”


	3. Minion Brainwashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring ChaosCroc's Victory Vixen.

“Stop right there, robbers!”

Two masked men looked between themselves and the heroine that had just arrived, Victory Vixen. The confident and bright-hearted fox that had done a lot to save the city countless times over. For common bank robbers like them, she should be a death sentence. And yet, they didn’t seem to be that bothered by her presence.

As the two just continued lifting their bags of stolen goods towards their getaway car, the suited fox narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of them. “Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear me? I said stop right there!”

“We heard you loud and clear.” One of the robbers said as he yanked something out of his jacket, a metal ring that he shoved against the heroine’s throat. “We just didn’t care.” He and his partner grinned

As soon as that thing made contact, it inverted and snapped around her foxy heroine’s neck. “What are you doooooo…” She didn’t have a chance to think before it audibly started scrambling her thoughts, a set of subtle lights decorating the ring-shaped collar…

“Fixing you, minion. Now come on. We’ve got a bunch of cash to make off with.” The other robber remarked, lightly patting the fox on the head. “Or are you too empty headed to know when to listen to your owners?”

Victory Vixen’s eyes snapped back to attention, giggling as the collar had done its job. “Of course not, Master! Your new Minion is happy to serve!” All of that heroism had been tightly locked away in her mind, suppressed by her collar.

In a matter of seconds, the former heroine turned lowly minion rushed inside and grabbed all the cash bags her masters had stashed away. Only to rush back outside with all of them in her arms, stuffing them into the car as she waited behind the vehicle for her cue.

Thanks to her strength, getting out of there was easy. So would any other task that her Masters assigned her. Until somebody broke her collar, she’d be nothing but dumb muscle for a pair of simpleminded robbers.

And she couldn’t be happier about it.


	4. Jõtaider Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Duwangoo's Ken.

“This is… the last time I go through rush hour traffic, for some idiots out in the outskirts of town…”

Ken sighed as he knocked on the door to the unassumingly normal house. “Pizza! Come and get your damned Pizza!” He cried out, hoping to just get his money and get out of there.

“Mom! Pizza’s here!” An excited voice cried behind the door as it opened to reveal a sandy-blonde haired girl, who immediately blinked as she recognized the boy. “Ken? You do Pizza delivery?”

The boy narrowed his eyes. Of course Mikai lived here. Where else would that annoying ball of sunshine live. “You better have the money, Mikai. I went through hell to get you these. And they’re still hot too.”

“Money, money, uhhhh…” Mikai blinked a couple of times before giggling. “I forgot I didn’t have any money.” The girl nervously laughed.

A fire lit inside Ken’s eyes. “Mikai. You’re a hero, how the hell don’t you have any cash on hand?” He was getting more than peeved. He didn’t care that she was his friend. She was going to get it if she didn’t pony up the cash.

“W-Well I don’t get paid and it’s actually kinda hard to get paid when you don’t announce yourself to people-”

Before she could excuse herself further, her black-haired Mom, Kaoru, chuckled and stepped into frame. “I’ve got the money, Ken. If you’d like, you can eat it with us. You deserve a break for what you’ve done to get it here in time.”

“...Fine. But only because you’re actually able to cover your daughter’s mistakes, Miss.” Ken muttered as he stepped inside, carrying the pizzas to the dinner table as his friend quickly followed right behind him.

At least he got to spend the evening in good company. That made up for everything.


	5. Shantae Frog TF

“I can’t believe Risky’s up to no good again! When’s that pirate going to get that I’ll keep stopping her no matter how terrible her plan is?”

Shantae, the Half-Genie Hero, was rushing along to try and stop her arch-enemy’s master plan. Risky Boots, the devious pirate who stacked plans upon plans to try and get one up over her, had just made her latest scheme known. And if she didn’t hurry, then-

The half-genie froze in place. Not because she felt fear or anything, but because something was tugging at her leg. As she looked back, she noticed a giant frog looking at her. “Wha-” She cried out in surprise, both because this was a whole new type of animal that she had never seen before, and because it had thoroughly caught her off guard.

Just as quickly as it had grabbed her, it slurped her up. Straight into that mouth, swallowing her in a matter of seconds. With a satisfied croak, it leapt onward, uncaring of the meal it was savouring inside its belly.

Little by little, as the Genie spent time inside that belly, things were changing. She wasn’t being digested like any other meal. The essence of the frog was leaking into her, just like when she was using one of her dances to transform. But this time, it’d be different.

An hour had passed by the time she finally popped out of that frog. Her skin had turned slimy, green, and spotted just like the frog that had swallowed her. Her cheeks were puffing out a little, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. But she was lucky in one aspect, as her body remained quite as alluring as it was when she was still a genie.

The half-genie-full-frog licked her slimy lips as she leapt onward. She still had to stop Risky, but she had a new plan in mind for how to deal with her permanently. If she could get transformed by a trip in a stomach, why couldn’t that pirate?

Besides, she’d enjoy having a froggy sister to play with.


	6. Granblue Gross Fat Futanari

After a long and arduous day of protecting her charge, Lyria, Katalina thought it was time to retreat to her quarters within the airship she had spent so many days aboard.

She had been impressive for the last little while. Defending her before she even realized that there was a gross man stalking her. No matter how many times he appeared, she was always ready to defend her…

How did she know so much about that gross man with those leery eyes for the blue-haired girl? Well, as soon as her armor fell to the ground, it became all too obvious…

“Ehehehe, Lyria was so cute today…” The blonde woman in armor was anything but, once she stripped her knightly self off. Underneath was a fat, slimy woman with nothing but eyes for the cute girl who she had done so much. It was easy tricking Lyria too, considering the power she had at her disposal from her little contract.

Katalina licked her plump lips as she climbed onto her thoroughly soaked bed, her enormous tummy rumbling. It always got like this after a hard day of work, getting pressed beneath her armor…

Loud and powerful gasses left her ass, filling the room with a shade of green and brown that made it hard to see anything else. Just how she liked it. Because it meant that she could imagine her dear Lyria eating her out…

“Haaahhh.. Lyriaaaahhh!” Katalina cried out as she squeezed her thighs together, smashing them against her fat and gross cock, disgusting ropes of white decorating her thighs as her drool dribbled into her cleavage.

She had to do this every night. Otherwise, they’d realize what a disgusting woman she had become. Growing such a filthy thing down there that couldn’t be satiated, her appetite and everything…

By the time she’d wake up, she’d force herself back into the armor… And then she’d use Lyria to project a fake of herself, just so she could stay close to her at all times.

Her cock drooled as she imagined taking things to the next level, slowly drifting off to a horny dream amidst her own gasses…


	7. Peach Koopa Troopa TF

“Goodness me, the Koopa Troopas are as persistent as ever…”

The quiet voice of one Princess Peach echoed around her as she hid behind a tree, watching a troop of Koopas walk down one of their assigned paths. She had managed to escape their King thanks to a lucky break and a kiss to a helpful Magikoopa, but getting all the way home was going to be a challenge. If they as much as touched her, she’d be heading straight back to her cell.

Unfortunately for them, she did have one plan in mind. She had asked that nice Magikoopa to help her out by turning a block inside the castle into an item block. Now she just needed to get the power up, and if it was something useful… Well, she could head straight home!

Peach slammed her fist onto the block, watching as the contents flew out. Her expression managed to briefly turn from hope to despair as a green shell-shaped powerup fell towards her.

She barely let out a squeak as the shell forced itself upon her, sinking over her head, arms and torso before securing itself around her chest. The power within the shell made quick work of her dress, relieving her of any clothes. After all, a proud member of the Koopa Troop didn’t wear anything unnecessary. 

The former Princess giggled as she ran her hands along her body, her hands turning yellow like the rest of her scaled skin. Her head, filled with thoughts of rebellion, was quickly being filled with thoughts of obedience towards her King. Especially since she had been such a bad girl, she needed to show him how much she appreciated him.

Maybe this was the Magikoopa’s fault. Playing the long game so the King would reward him for bringing him a beautiful and sexy Koopa to play with. Not that she cared at this point. Rebellious thoughts were meaningless to a loyal Trooper like her.

Peach, the loyal and downright sexy Koopa Troopa, swayed her hips as she went to join with the Troop. After all, her King was waiting for her.


	8. Shortstack Boy TF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Duwangoo's Ken.

Being cursed is a terrible thing. Being cursed by one’s mother to ensure that you end up having a good lover is another thing entirely.

That was Ken’s existence. And the curse had a habit of activating at the worst moments too. Usually whenever he had a crush on somebody, it’d twist them into horny perverts that wanted to dominate him and crush him between their thighs and all those kinds of terrible things.

But he didn’t know that it wasn’t the only thing that the curse could do. As he ran to school, he didn’t notice that he felt a bit out of breath. Or that his throat was feeling real sore. Like he hadn’t been drinking the right amount of water.

As he came to a stop right outside the school, where there usually was a fountain to get a quick sip, he noticed that it was completely hogged by a bunch of other boys.

Of course, he neglected to notice that he had lost a good foot or so of height during his sprint. Or that his pants had turned into shorts that barely covered up his crotch or his ass, especially the latter with how his underwear now tightly flossed the hole between both cheeks.

The boys at the fountain looked at the short-stacked fat-assed boy that approached them, and they just grinned amongst themselves. Seconds later, and a bunch of fat sausages whacked their way into the cursed boy’s face, each of them throbbing with a need that only a sexually charged youth like him could deal with.

Ken drooled a little as he watched all of those wonderful cocks reach towards him. Their scent drove him over the edge as he started dribbling down below, as he delivered kiss after kiss to each and every shaft…

Thus, the Curse had found a different way to get him ready for love later in life. Just make him a magnet instead. Of course, he’d probably suck too many cocks to count, but…

Given the smile on his usually-grumpy face, it was probably for the best.


	9. Blaze Self-Hypnosis and Minionization

Ever since she came to Sonic’s Dimension, Blaze had made a habit of meditation. After all, things were so different from her home Dimension that she had to make sure that her mind was as clear and serene as it could be.

Thus, she used her power over flames for something unorthodox. Self-hypnosis. The longer she looked into the flame, the more her thoughts would melt away. The more her worries and everything that ailed her would melt into nothing more than a puddle at her feet. And when she was done, she could pick up everything that mattered and compose herself.

Blaze carefully stared into the flame, her eyes slowly turning blank as her conscience melted into nothing. Her thoughts, her very self, becoming nothing more than fuel for the fire. Because of this, she’d be utterly defenseless towards anybody that wanted to harm her…

Or anybody that wanted to take advantage of her. Like that Egg Pawn she conveniently forgot to destroy before this self-relaxation session. The Egg Pawn who turned on a speaker as soon as it got close, making sure that she heard every word.

“Obey the Eggman Empire.”

The phrase went into her head. The lone phrase that couldn’t be melted away by the flames. Because it wasn’t part of what she had been trying to melt away. Thus, it festered. It grew. Turning into the lone desire inside the flame-wielding kitten’s head…

Slowly but surely, Blaze’s eyes started focusing once more. The flame in front of her went out, as she looked down at the Pawn that had given her the command that now defined her. And while it wasn’t the one she was supposed to obey, at least directly, she still gave it the respect her mind thought it deserved.

“I obey.”

That was all that she needed to say before the Pawn motioned for her to follow along. And that she did, her rigid steps already robotic in nature. She knew not what awaited her, but that didn’t matter. Only a single desire inside her melted mind mattered.

That she obeyed the Eggman Empire.


	10. Reenactment Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Duwangoo's Ken and Hades.

“Hah! What can a low class warrior like you even do against an elite like me?”

Those were the words that left Ken’s mouth. Words that were honestly a little excessive, especially since he had never been elite in any fashion.

“Hard work can make anybody surpass the elite. Just watch me!” His opponent, the sandy-blonde Mikai, looked at him with determination in her eyes. Determination that was just a little bit out of place. She was always a heroic kinda gal, but these words…

Well, both of them were acting terribly out of character. Which could only be because of one individual. One terribly silly boy, who always acted so extravagant like this.

Hades. A boy that both of them were familiar with. A boy who always acted like he had extreme and forbidden powers, but they never seemed to be what he hyped them up to be. Somehow, someway, he had managed to get them both to act like this after he had forced Mikai’s hand, and…

“You’ll never beat an Elite. Never!” Ken shouted as his ‘aura’ flared up, entering a stance that screamed pride and arrogance. He was ready to completely destroy the girl in front of him, and make sure that everyone knew how much she had been trounced.

Mikai entered her own stance. Cold determination in her eyes. That boy, or at least what she thought was that boy, had done so much against her friends and family. He was going to pay..!

Neither of them caught onto what they were acting like. Not even as they jumped at one another and started an honestly absurd looking slap fight. And neither would realize that something was wrong until they had both been at this for literal hours, but by the time it was over…

Both of them were definitely going to get back at Hades for making them act like silly anime characters…


End file.
